


Venture Back In

by KCeeRae



Series: Hobbit Drabble Collection [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCeeRae/pseuds/KCeeRae
Summary: The battle is over and the restoration on the mountain has begun. This is too good to be true for Thorin and he hesitates to return to his old home.





	Venture Back In

The path to rebuilding Erebor is challenging, both physically - for the Dwarves who dedicate their time to excavating the ruins - and emotionally, for those that were returning to the ruins of a past life.  
When they arrived in Erebor initially, the company hadn’t travelled to the previous living quarters of their families. Meaning that once the battle was over and the construction began, in between guiding the reconstruction efforts, Thorin was free to finally visit the rooms his family had called home. However, Thorin was beside himself after the battle. He was barely physically recovered and the weight of his actions under the gold sickness weighed heavily on his mind. Not to mention with Gandalf’s news of his father’s very recent passing he still felt as though things were slipping through his fingers and viewing those rooms… well he felt he best put it off. 

Putting it off still meant living around the tents that had been erected after the battle to house those that were injured and helping with the post-battle cleanup. Most of the company had moved into the mountain, having found the old homes of their ancestors. 

Bilbo found Thorin’s little home in one of the tents on a fall evening. Many of the tents were no longer lit because winter was coming and it was understood all were to move into the mountain. They had found the records which divided the mountain’s ownership and each Dwarf family was given a place to live and start a new life. It seemed one Dwarf refused to move forward. 

Mumbling under his breath, Bilbo entered the tent, a large leather bag over his shoulder. He puts it down and starts putting Thorin’s things from the tent into it,

“ To think I’d lost track of you in this whole mess only to find you’re still living out here, whilst everyone else enjoys the warmth inside the mountain. Now, I know you like to atone for your wrongdoings by torturing yourself and feeling sad, and even though I just found you in the wallow tent I have determined you have done enough… wallowing.” Bilbo finishes, nodding curtly. Conversation end. Thorin would wallow no longer. 

“ Bilbo…” Thorin looks up from his book, watches as Bilbo resumes putting things in his pack Thorin wants to argue but finds he doesn’t have it in him, for he isn’t annoyed or angry in the slightest. He’s actually quite pleased, if he were being truthful. He’s happy that Bilbo would take the time the come out here and help him, despite the fact the Hobbit was quite busy himself. Despite what Thorin had done to him in sickness,. “ I have no where else to go.” He settles on, even though it’s untrue and pitiful. 

“ Pah. You’re the King. I know where your family’s chambers are. Fili and Kili are there. I go there when I’m looking for you because it is the most logical place I could think to find you. I started to think you were avoiding me because you were never there.” It was frustrating. They hadn’t spoken much since the battle, the banishment, the near death… and Bilbo wanted to go back to how they had been before The Battle of Five Armies. When there was something there that now needed to be rekindled. 

“ I assure you, it is not you I am avoiding.” Thorin rushes to say, standing up and walking over to Bilbo. He puts his book into the pack, thinking over his words as he stands close to Bilbo. “... I have not been to my rooms since the day Smaug attacked. I woke up there, in my bed, and would not return for years… and now I am returning, without my father and grandfather. I am struggling with this.” He admits in low tones, privately just for Bilbo to hear. 

Bilbo lets out a breath and looks up, sadness on his face for all that Thorin has faced, “ It cannot be easy, I am unable to even imagine… but I will go with you, if you’ll have me. So you do not have to face that change alone?” He offers, and lifts the bag to motion that they can keep filling it. 

Thorin doesn’t even think about it, just nods and carries on collecting his things and putting them into the bag. Once it’s heavy enough he takes it from the protesting Bilbo and they leave the tent together. 

He’s been in the mountain almost everyday so it doesn’t take him any effort to follow the path into it.. The guards open the gate for him on sight and they enter into the halls. The Durins lived in the back section of the mountain, the most protected area and not easily accessible from the front entrances. It also wasn’t far from the secret door which made for a convenient escape route. 

They follow up the paths and Bilbo notices the tension seep into Thorin’s form as they progress into the mountain. Bilbo rests a hand on Thorin’s arm and smiles reassuringly up at the Dwarf,

“ Nothing to worry about, yes?” He soothes, “ Just hard feelings, but nothing that will really hurt you, promise.”

Thorin looks down at him and stops in his tracks, turning to face Bilbo full on. He takes his hands, Thorin’s own large hands dwarfing Bilbo’s. “ Hard feelings hurt. I know, because I saw them on your face when I hurt you. Now, again, you are so kind to me. Not just anyone would accompany or indulge me in such as way. Bilbo. My deepest apologies for how I have wronged you.” The feeling of guilt was constricting his throat and he couldn’t hold it in any longer, not when Bilbo was doing this for him, “ Please.” He sinks to his knees, “ I beg for your forgiveness.” 

“ Oh dear. Thorin.” Bilbo’s eyes dart around, flushing as he worries someone might see this little display. “ You were forgiven the moment it happened. I hold nothing against you. Thorin… please rise up.” He requests and Thorin does, looking unsure.  
“ Thorin. You have nothing to apologize for. You were ill. Now you are not, and I will stand by you again, if you’ll have me of course.” “ Of course.” Thorin rushes to assures, squeezing the Hobbit’s hands even tighter. 

Bilbo nods, satisfied, “ Then enough of this guilt. We are friends as we once were, and I hope to always be. Shall we continue?” 

“ Y-Yes.” Thorin stammers and allows himself to be pulled along by the hand, no interest in letting go. 

Soon they’re at the main entrance to the Durin’s quarters. You enter the main door and enter a large sitting room. Then there are apartments attached to the large central area. Thorin swallows, looking up at the door that has the line of Durin lineage carved into it. Bilbo opens his mouth to speak but Thorin is already pushing the door open and steps into the central room where he had basically grown up. 

Some things were the same, some things were different - Kili and Fili had moved in after all. It was clean, the dust removed, but the age still present. Quilts that his mother had knitted strewn over worn sofas with pillows decorated with small beads and gems. There was a fire in the hearth, and above that hearth was a portrait. Thorin’s feet carry him across the room and he looks up. His mother, father, grandfather, Dis, Frerin, and himself… younger, happy. Together. His forehead comes to rest against the old stone beneath the portrait and he sucks in a shaky breath. His next reaction surprises Bilbo, and even himself. 

Thorin’s crying, but he’s smiling and he laughs, “ I did it…” Thorin breathes, feeling a hand on his shoulder. “ I am devastated, at all I have lost. But look what I have regained. I am truly blessed.” He is in awe. 

Bilbo lets out a relieved breath and leans against Thorin’s side comfortingly. He smiles, “ They’d be so proud, Thorin. You have made a home for your people.” 

Thorin nods, rubbing at his eyes with a sleeve and nods, “ I.. I may cry on and off but.. I want to show you, this is where I grew up.” he explained, purpose in his step as he leads Thorin to one of the adjoining rooms. “ This was where my mother and father lived…” He looks around and sees everything left how he remembers. Yes, there’s tears in his eyes, but excitement as he spots the old harp in the corner, “ My father taught me to play on this.”

“ Oh! I didn’t know you could play.” Bilbo says, watching Thorin wander around in absolute pleasure. Thorin looked so much more alive, more than he’d ever seen him.  
“ They were too heavy to bring on the journey of course.” Thorin hums, running his fingers along the strings and hearing them pluck Then he gets distracted by something else, jewelery on a table beside the large bed. “ This was my mother’s.” Delicately he lifts up a ring, clearly made of Mithril.  
“Father had given it to her as a one-hundred year anniversary present. He had collected the material and forged it himself…” Thorin turns and knows what he must do. 

“ Bilbo-”

“ Do not even think about proposing before we have properly courted, Thorin Oakenshield, I am not that eas-”

“ A-As my sincerest thanks!” Thorin hurries to say, face alight with embarrassment as he hurries to correct himself, “ As my sincerest thanks, to you, from my family for all you have done. And...to show my intent… that I suppose to had already guessed. This is how I value you, please, accept this gift my friend.” 

Now it’s Bilbo’s turn to fluster, “ Oh heaven! My mouth got ahead of my brain there didn’t it. I didn’t mean- we don’t have to - I’m just assuming! Thorin… I do not need gifts of such to know my worth to you.” He shuffles forward nervous and sticks out his hand,” But it would be rude not to accept such thanks, praise and… promise.” He peeks up at Thorin under his lashes and smiles shyly.

Thorin is stuck staring into those eyes until he remembers what he is to do and puts the ring on Bilbo’s right ring finger. It’s no engagement yet, “ I can alter it myself if it’s loose for you. “ He offers. 

“ I think it will be just fine. “ Bilbo promises, running a finger reverently over the Mithril. “ Show me more?” He asks softly and Thorin does. 

His mother’s collection of gems and jewelry, his father’s toy collection. His grandfather’s closets full of clothing and family heirlooms. Frerin’s room, full of souvenirs from all different races and lands, “ He loved to travel and meet new people.” Thorin explained, “ He always wanted to go sail. Can you imagine?” He smiles wistfully. 

They don’t go into Dis’ rooms because Thorin loathed to see the mess Kili and Fili had made of it, since their mother had not arrived yet from Ered Luin. So their last stop is in Thorin’s old rooms and Bilbo is _delighted_. 

The room is full of toys, beautiful tapestries littered the walls. The bed was plush with a canopy. “ Thorin.” Bilbo says in accusation “ Are you a bit of a diva?” 

Thorin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, “ I like comfort, Bilbo. Thank you very much.” He looks at the bed, then Bilbo, then the bed and dives into the pillows, breathing in the scent. It’s musty and old, but underneath that is his bed he’d woken up in sixty year ago and never returned to. He tears up again as he reaches under the pillow and finds a tattered and torn plush of a goat. “ You’re still here.” He breathes.

Bilbo’s heart grew about ten sizes in that moment and he joins Thorin on the bed, peeking at the goat, “ Oh dear, that’s precious. Thorin… you always surprise me in the best ways.” 

“ My Grandfather had given him to me the day I was born. I missed him greatly. I know it seems childis-” Thorin is cut off when Bilbo holds a finger to his lips. 

“ Knock that off. Thank you, for letting me see this. You seem so light-hearted. I am glad you’re finally home.” Bilbo assures. 

Thorin considers that, lays back and looks up at the canopy above the tears prickle at his eyes again,” I’m home.” He breathes as something heavy in his chest finally settles and disappears. 

Bilbo beams and cannot help himself as he reaches over and embraces Thorin. He has not been with him for his sixty years of exile but he has learned his struggle and knows that above all, Thorin deserves to be happy, and to have his moment of victory. “ You are. Yes, Thorin. I am endlessly happy for you.” He breathes, face presses to the fur of Thorin’s jacket. 

Thorin doesn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms securely around Bilbo and holding him to his chest. “ Oh, you’re too good to me, my dear Bilbo.” He breathes, cheek resting atop the Hobbit’s curly head. “ Home.. you have helped me find it.” 

“ I wouldn’t say me specifica-” 

“ Yes, you. I… found a home with people, even when I couldn’t be here. You are a part of that.” Thorin moves slightly back from the embrace to look Bilbo in the eyes, “ Thank you. Sincerely, Bilbo.” 

Bilbo looks up and nods slowly, a smile spreading over his face. He thinks he’s found the same. Eventually Thorin presses Bilbo back close to his chest, breaking the eye contact but settling them down to rest, back in his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream about Thorin showing Bilbo around his family home. Although my dreams are quite all over the place (It also included kittens and Thorin's home was a log cabin? No idea) So I just wanted to toy with the idea of Thorin having a hard time realizing he truly is home. Also this was written at work so it's not a masterpiece I know, just an idea I wanted to get on paper(google docs?)


End file.
